


The Science of Love

by Nate56Mate



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-The Experiment, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: Gretchen opens her heart to T.J
Relationships: T.J Detweiler/Gretchen Grundler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Science of Love

T.J and his friends were in 6th Grade now, Vince had been made King of the playground, Mikey and Gus were his advisers while Spinelli was head of security, the only members of the gang who aren't apart of his court are T.J and Gretchen, who chose to not participate in his court.

T.J and Gretchen were sitting on a park bench, watching Vince and his bodyguards playing Kickball with Cornchip Girl's little 4th grade group. Vince was more of a physically active king than Bob and Freddy and liked to play sports.

"This life is totally tender" T.J said happily.

"Indeed, it is, T.J" Gretchen replied "But I have one thing on my mind"

"What is it, Gretch?"

"We are at an age when we begin to develop feelings for those we like" Gretchen said "So, who do you like?"

"I don't know yet" T.J responds. He did kiss Spinelli back in 4th grade and he liked it, but he never really felt much attraction towards Spinelli.

"What about Spinelli?" Gretchen asks him, she always thought they liked each other.

"Well, me and her kissed back in 4th grade, but I never really thought of her as anything more than a friend" T.J told his tall, smart friend.

"What about me?"

"Well, I never really liked you like that" T.J said.

A single tear dropped from Gretchen's eye.

"Well, I've liked you ever since I met you" Gretchen admitted "You were my first crush"

T.J looked around confused. He never knew Gretchen liked him.

"When we did that experiment, I hoped Me and you got the shortest straws, but no, Spinelli had to pick it, and you kissed her"

"Look, Gretch, I didn't know you felt that way"

"WELL, NOW YOU KNOW" Gretchen yelled.

Gretchen took a deep breath, she then started crying into her hands.

T.J patted her back "It's okay"

"No, It's not, I revealed my feelings to you in the worst manner possible"

"Look, Gretchen, I think you're cute, and I do think something could happen between us"

Gretchen stopped crying and started directly at T.J, before planting her lips on his.

Vince, Spinelli, Mikey, Gus and Cornchip stop playing their kickball game and look at their two friends kissing.

T.J wrapped her arms around Gretchen as they continued to kiss.

Gretchen pulled away from her friend's lips and looked at him "Well, that was quite, tender" She smiled at T.J and he smiled back at her.

The bell rung.

"May I walk you to class?" T.J held out his hand.

"Yes, you may" Gretchen took his hand and stood up from the bench, they walked back to class, hand in hand.


End file.
